


Adrift

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Fathers were not meant to outlive their daughters





	

Standing there with grey sky above him and grey slab before him, he couldn't help but feel old...weary. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It should have been her standing here staring down at the newly installed gravestone, not him. Never him. 

Jack had spent her entire life protecting her, doing what he had to keep her safe from their enemies even if meant driving her away with his secrets and lies. 

In the end, none of what he had done matter. Sydney had died, not at the hands of one of their enemies or on a mission gone bad, but by simply walking into a convenience store one day and into a botched robbery attempt. 

Leaving Jack alone and adrift with no direction and a gravestone to mark Sydney’s resting place.   
Fathers were not supposed to outlive their daughters.


End file.
